


Anghel comes over to Nageki's house and is horny

by Goatmatsu



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Hints of voyeurism, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character, hitori is there too just to be overprotective big bro, its just porn theres literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatmatsu/pseuds/Goatmatsu
Summary: Anghel just really wants to eat some pussy.





	Anghel comes over to Nageki's house and is horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vomitmatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitmatsu/gifts).



> Hi I wrote this in 3 hours for a friend and bc I'm thirsty for Anghel/Nageki

 

Nageki had quickly come to find that dating Anghel was one of the most reckless choices he’d ever made. Not that he regretted it, but more so that suddenly his life became a thrill ride thanks to his unpredictable partner. His antics were fun though, Anghel wasn’t overly cautious with him and it was so refreshing for Nageki. 

 

It was a lazy evening like any other and Nageki was cozily curled up on his bed reading a book he’d checked out. Periodically Hitori would poke his head in the room to check if he needed anything or remind him to give his eyes a break sometime. It was considerate, but the dove didn’t appreciate the break in concentration. 

 

As if on cue, Hitori’s mop of curly hair peeked through the door, “Nageki,” He chirped and the boy leveled his expression when he glanced up, he was at a good part and really didn't like the interruption. Hitori’s face wasn’t the normal sunny expression he always had when he checked on his beloved sibling, he looked almost as annoyed as Nageki was feeling. “Your… friend is here.” 

 

Oh. 

 

Nageki glanced towards his phone, sure enough there was a few missed texts from Anghel. 

 

The Luzon was never very good at making plans, he usually sent a few overly magniloquent paragraphs for Nageki to decipher a few minutes before he came plowing into his house. 

 

Hitori sighed in the doorway and stepped aside. He never seemed to have warmed up to Anghel, and not at all due to Anghel’s peculiar mannerisms, but just pure overprotective obligation to shun anyone that lay a hand on Nageki. The pettiness of Hitori’s big brother instincts sort of made Nageki smile; it was kinda thrilling to do something he knew his doting brother didn’t like. 

 

“I have arrived, sweet Estella Campanella, after a perilous trek scourged by an undefeatable enemy!” Anghel stode into the room in his usual somewhat clunky way he always got around. All his grace seemed to be funneled into his words, not so much his overly clumsy steps. 

 

Hitori gave Nageki a look from the doorway, “Ok, door open.” Nageki nodded in reply and the man shuffled off presumably back to living room. He had established a very strict rule about no closed doors while Anghel visited. 

 

The room was quiet save for the sound of Nageki scooting over on his bed. His boyfriend was looking around wildly where he stood in the center of the room. This was his usual routine, soon enough he’d be satisfied that there were no demons ready to jump out and he’d join Nageki. 

 

The green haired dove returned to his book, carefully sliding a finger behind the page as he approached the final paragraph. The book was just beginning to get suspenseful, although the author had done a poor job of building up, the plot itself was intriguing enough to make up for it. Nageki turned the page and paused. 

 

Anghel was staring at him, still stiffly standing there with his hackles raised. 

 

“What is it?” Nageki cocked his head. 

 

The Luzon’s face seemed flush as he blinked at him. “My crimson breast stirs… I fear it will run wild once more.” 

 

Nageki nodded, “That sounds inconvenient. Maybe sitting down will help?” He patted the space beside him and he could see Anghel swallow.

 

After a few moments of deliberation, he crawled onto the bed and sat down facing Nageki. His legs were criss crossed under him and he had his usual overly focused look on his face. Nageki regarded him for a moment before he offered his hand. 

 

Anghel looked pleased and tangled their fingers together. 

 

Nageki returned to his book pleasantly. It was somewhat inconvenient to turn pages with only one hand but he liked the warm, clamminess of Anghel’s palm in his. It was pleasant and he liked the tenderness of it. He could’ve easily sat  like that all night if it weren’t for the staring. 

 

“Anghel, what is it?” Nageki sighed out, reluctantly looking up from his book. The boy was still fixing him with an intense gaze through his one unwrapped eye. “If you don’t give me an answer I’m going to keep reading.”

 

The seemed to be the motivation he needed as he squeezed the dove’s fingers. “My beloved star scholar,” his words were deadly serious yet so obviously theatrical. “Do you feel the torridity of this twilight? It’s instilled me with a foul febrile torment that ravages my cursed flesh.” 

 

Nageki took a moment to close his book, “You’re too warm? The AC is on.” He furrowed his brows and Anghel’s eye darted down to their hands and back up. 

 

“No…” The boy leaned forward, “This plague festers somewhere even deeper than even my demonic red eye.” He tugged their joined hands to press against his chest and slide onto to his sternum slowly. “It afflicts me with a ravenous appetite for the saccharine embrace of one’s darkest penetralia.” 

 

Redness spread further over his face and Nageki glanced down at the small tent in Anghel’s pants. “Ah, Anghel..” The boy glanced towards the open door and back at him. “That wouldn’t be a good idea right now.” He murmured to the boy. 

 

The piercing blue eye didn’t waver as he leaned even further forward, “Precious reader of the stars, I understand my request may be nary attainable on this plane. But with the utmost care I implore you, help satiate this burden!” The boy was practically about to fall over on Nageki with how far into his space he was. “Surely it was this wretched calefaction which has kindled the Demon of Blood to bring about these yearnings!” 

 

Nageki bit his lip and took another look at the dark hallway that stretched outside the door. From here, it was safe to assume no one could see what was happening in the room unless they came down the hall.  

 

The dove looked back to his boyfriend and licked his lips. “O-only a little bit ok?” 

 

Anghel’s eye immediately lit up as he finally toppled over his own legs, quickly recovering and fumbly forward excitedly. On his hands and knees before his partner, Nageki almost didn’t have time to put his book away before Anghel was lurching forward to gnash their mouths together. 

 

Nageki winced at the way their teeth clacked together. They pulled apart for a moment with a hiss before carefully meeting each other again, delicately. The softness of their kiss only lasted until the last lingering tingles of pain melted away behind the press of their lips. Kissing Anghel was always an adventure to Nageki, the boy kissed much like he did everything else; clumsily and enthusiastically. His lips were a slick mess of spit with the slightest taste of cherry. 

 

Oddly enough, Nageki loved it. 

 

He’d read more than enough romance novels to know there was typically more finesse involved in kissing. But he admired his boyfriend’s determination. His overzealous tongue swipes at his mouth and his constant clumsy bites at his lips were endearingly spirited. Even if Nageki could barely keep up with the whirlwind of it all, he loved how utterly  _ Anghel _ it was. 

 

It couldn’t have been a few minutes before Anghel was pulling away, his eye unfocused and his face flushed. He looked like such a hot mess with his hair rumpled and his mouth puffy and wet. 

 

“Na…” The boy swallowed as his eye seemed to focus again, the heat in his face not disappearing at all. “My astral paramour… These indulgences quench only the surface of the Blood Demon’s appetency.” An azure eye flickers down and back up again, “I beseech you to allow this damned angel a taste at your fountain of vitality!” 

 

Nageki’s face immediately grew hot at that and he shot a glance at the door again. He could vaguely hear a movie playing from the living room and he bit his lip. It would be risky to try anything. He wasn’t sure if he could live down the repercussions of getting caught even just making out let alone what Anghel wanted.

 

But he couldn’t deny the persistent warmth in his belly, and he could definitely feel something poking at him from Anghel’s jeans. 

 

“Q-quickly, ok?” Nageki whispered. “Just let m-”

 

Before the words even left his lips before Anghel was diving to undo the dove’s pants and squirming down to settle between his legs. Redness exploded over Nageki’s face and he bit back a protest, he needed to keep quiet lest Hitori come running in on them. 

 

“L-let me get under the covers!” The boy murmured futilely as Anghel was already pulling off his jeans and underwear in one go. Graceless as always, it took all together too much tugging and yanking to get the first leg off so the blue haired bird didn’t even bother dealing with the other. Instead, his eye zeroed in on the prize nestled before him. 

 

Outlined in pastel green curls, Nageki’s pussy was cutely presented to the Luzon despite Nageki’s bashful attempts to pull his sweater down. Anghel gently batted away his hand before diving in. Some foreplay would’ve been a nice change, but Nageki couldn’t complain when his boyfriend was this ambitious about giving head. 

 

Much like his kisses, he was the same flurry of sloppy wet licks and sucks while snuggled between the boy’s legs. But where a certain bundle of nerves was concerned; it certainly wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

Nageki slapped a hand over his mouth. Christ Anghel got to work fast. 

 

He didn’t hesitate to bury his face between the boy’s puffy folds, eagerly licking with a wide tongue up his sex. That had to be another wonderful trait of the Luzon, his tongue was so wonderfully flat and big, like the perfect torture device for Nageki. 

 

He dragged it through his pussy so enthusiastically, absolutely no hesitation as he tongued through his dripping entrance and over his clit. Nageki squirmed with the motion and sighed between his fingers. 

 

Between his legs, the Luzon paused only momentarily to press a kiss to Nageki’s inner thigh before nuzzling back into folds. 

 

The boy sucked wildly at his innermost flesh, occasionally finding his clit as if by wild chance and making Nageki tighten the hand at his mouth. He wasn’t sure if maybe Anghel truely didn’t know where his clit was or if perhaps he thought this was a good way to tease. Either way, he found that bundle of nerves enough times that Nageki never complained. 

 

Anghel’s hands found his thighs and pulled them flush to his head, surrounding himself entirely by soft, plush flesh. The warmth between the dove’s legs made his stomach stir and he couldn’t help but let his free hand drift down to tangle in his hair. It was oddly comforting, it felt more modest than the brazenly open legged position he had before. Not only that, it was a pleasant anchor while Anghel zeroed in on his clit mercilessly. 

 

The boy sucked and slurped at his clit like it was the last piece of candy he’d ever eat. Nageki gasped behind his hand before quickly clamping his jaw shut again. God, he didn’t want Hitori to walk in right now.

 

Nageki’s hips twitched against his mouth as he swirled his tongue over his clit again. The dove tried to quiet his breaths but it was immediately proven futile as he felt a digit pressing at his entrance. His breath hitched and he felt his legs opening ever so slightly as he tightened the hand in Anghel’s hair. 

 

Deliciously slowly, the finger pushed inside of him and he could feel his thighs shaking, god he needed a lot more than that. Anghel laved his tongue around his clit and for a moment Nageki wondered if he could read minds as another finger came to accompany the first. 

 

The boy’s eyes squeezed shut and he dropped his head back against the pillow. It was so unbearably warm, almost stifling as waves upon waves of heat rolled through him. The fingers inside him squelched embarrassingly as Anghel slowly pushed them in and out. He hadn’t realized he’d gotten so wet but those fingers fucked wonderfully into him, slowly building up into the usual rapid pace of Anghel. 

 

Nageki writhed as Anghel managed to bump wonderfully against all the right places inside him while he lapped at his clit. His back was arching and he could feel himself falling towards orgasm rapidly, his hips jerking against Anghel’s mouth more and more. 

  
The boy’s mouth hung open as he struggled for breath, his body quivering and shaking as heat ripped over him. Pleasure rushed over him and his toes curled. A gasped whisper of, “Anghel-!” rushed out of the boy’s mouth. 

 

Between his legs, Anghel slowed his fingers and his tongue’s vicious pace. Winding down slowly and carefully until Nageki blinked open his teary eyes and slackened the grip on his hair. Anghel pulled his face slightly away, just enough to smile sweetly up at Nageki. He must not have noticed the bridge of wetness connecting the boy to his boyfriend’s pussy still. 

 

Nageki bashfully smiled back, his eyes hazy in post coital bliss. For a moment he thought he saw movement at the door, but as his blurry vision slowly cleared it was only a dark hallway. 

 

Anghel picked himself up and helped Nageki resituate his clothes before sidling up beside him. His face was shining with slick and his boyfriend turned over in his arms calmly; he didn’t want to risk the boy diving in for a kiss like that. Besides, it felt nice to have Anghel’s body molded against his. It also left Nageki hands free so he could read again. 

 

“Astral Flame,” Anghel’s dramatic voice sounded silly muffled against Nageki’s sweater. “My crimson breast has fallen silent. I sense the demon is gone now, thanks to your support. The flame of my devotion to you grows ever stronger.”

 

The boy tangled their fingers together over his abdomen, “I love you too, Anghel.” 

 

It was cozy and Nageki found himself smiling to himself as he pulled his book out again. It was warm and his heart fluttered with the heat of other bird’s face buried between his shoulders. Dating Anghel truly was an adventure in itself; but he really did enjoy the ride. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little horny fic I hope you liked it!!


End file.
